Between You and Me
by KittyCatriona
Summary: Cloud and Aeris are in rival bands, competing for the top spot. However, after they meet they soon find the competition is between their feelings for each other and their loyalty to their bands. Chapter 2 up FINALLY!
1. Starlight

This is my first fic so go easy okay? Taken from Ghost in the Mirror's Clorith challenge.

**Summary: Both Cloud and Aerith are in rival bands competing for the top spot in the music charts, however, they soon find out that the rivalry is between their feelings for each other and their loyalty to their bands.**

* * *

The room was pitch black, no sound echoing off the walls. Cameras were staring straight ahead, indicating that something was about to happen. A blonde-haired man was sitting in front of them, looking through a red notebook. After a moment, he gently put it down and stood up.

"Alright, let's get the fucking thing going already!" he called.

Instantly, three spotlights flashed on to three girls, who were standing with their backs facing him. The tallest one was a brunette, with a soft beauty about her. She was dressed in a sparkly spaghetti strapped pink dress with matching pink heels.

On her left was a girl just a couple of inches smaller with an equal length of hair except it was black to match her dress and heels.

The last female was the smallest, with short black hair that just touched her shoulders. Her outfit was a simple green tank top and matching mini-skirt and heels.

The music began in the background and the women turned to face the cameras. They stepped forward to the middle of the floor in a synchronised manner, the brunette raising the microphone to her lips.

"**_Under a lovers' sky" _**the females turned their heads to the left in time. "**_Gonna be with you" _**before they clicked their feet together and pointed ahead of them.**_ "And no one's gonna be around," _**she sang with her soft voice, moving her arms in a circular motion. The taller raven-haired girl continued instantly.

"**_If you think that you won't fall" _**she sang as they stepped to the left and bowed their heads before stepping back to the right. "**_Well just wait until, til the sun goes down."_**

Then it was the youngest females turn, taking a step forward for the first part of her line and stepping back on the last. **_"Underneath the starlight – starlight."_**

**_"There's a magical feeling - so right" _**the other two voiced as all three shifted their hips.

**_"It'll steal your heart tonight" _**the shorter one continued alone before they all sang the chorus as the backup dancers appeared behind them.****

"You can try to resist" and they kicked their legs apart, leaning on their right side.**_ "Try to hide from my kiss" _**they spun around until they were facing the cameras again.

**_"But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight" _**the male backups grabbed their hips lightly as they moved to the left.

**_"Deep in the dark-You'll surrender your heart" _**they turned and lightly pushed the men away, turning back to face the camera as the dancers back flipped to stand up again.

**_"But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight"_**

**_"No, you can't fight it" _**the raven-haired girls sang in unison as they stilled and their spotlights faded.

**_"It's gonna get to your heart" _**the brunette finished, her eyes closed and hand outstretched ahead of her.

"Cut!" the blonde yelled and the proper lighting went on. The girls relaxed slightly as he made his way up to them. "Good work girls, go and clean up. Aerith, I need to speak to you."

"Okay," the brunette replied as the other two girls made their way to their dressing rooms. "What's wrong Cid?" Aerith asked.

"Look, the three of you have talent and needless to say, you're a popular band," he sighed and the green-eyed beauty frowned slightly. "But you have competition," he continued holding a newspaper article out to her. She gave him a curious glance before taking it, skimming over the page.

"_Trackside are the new teenage band on the streets, with their musical talents, charming looks and meaningful lyrics, could this be the new Starlight?"_ she glanced up at Cid, searching his face for any hint of a mistake. "What?" she asked. "They can't be serious!"

"They are."

"But…how can they threat us? We are a girl band and they're a boy band, it shouldn't effect us. Why are they trying to make it out like that?"

"All bands are a threat to each other Aerith," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I decided to let you tell the other two. You're the only one who can calm Yuffie down."

Aerith sighed, thinking about the smallest girl's reaction to the news before she nodded. "Alright, but what do you suggest we do?"

"Just keep writing your own materials, research new dance routines," he shrugged. "Originality will win over the most people and they hate repetition. That's all I can say. As your manager, it's in both our interests to make sure you girls stay at the top."

"Don't worry." Aerith assured him, smoothing down her dress and giving him a look of pure determination. "We'll soon teach this _Trackside_ a thing or two!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Leann Rimes, Characters belong to SquareEnix and the band names belong to the bands at my school. 


	2. A Little Competition

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Adjji-Sensei: Thanks a lot!**_

_**Forever-Sapphire: Hopefully this will be good enough for you**_

_**asga: Sorry the update was later than expected**_

_**Beeria: lol I was surprised nobody had done this one actually**_

_**Ghost in the Mirror: Glad you liked it, it's for you after all XD**_

* * *

When Aerith entered the room, she was hardly surprised to see the older woman at the mirror combing her hair while the younger one lay on the bed on her stomach staring in fascination at the television. She glanced in Aerith's direction and gave a small nod before looking back at the screen again. A second later, she looked again with a frown. 

"What's wrong?"

Aerith took a deep breath. "We've got competition."

The brunette at the mirror put her brush down and twisted herself around to face the other two females. "What's new? Everyone's trying to top us," she said with an unconcerned shrug. Aerith shook her head.

"Tifa, this isn't some manufactured pop band!" she explained gently. "I'm talking about a boy band with talent. All the papers are saying their talents rival ours."

The youngest woman leapt up at this, her fists balled in anger. She started shouting things in another language as she stomped around the room. Tifa and Aerith ignored it, having been used to the extent of Yuffie's tantrums. Besides, they had learned very colourful Wutaian words thanks to their friend.

After a moment, she settled down and sat on her bed again. Her eyes were still narrowed though and her lips were just a thin line. Tifa glanced at her for a second before looking to Aerith.

"So, what does Cid think we should do?"

"Keep doing what we do and don't be repetitive," she replied. She was silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "It's not the fact they're competition that bothers me, like you said Teef, we have it all the time. It is just the way it has been played up. We need to make a good impression if we have any chance of being voted into the Midgar song contest and being recognised as one of the best bands in the world."

"We'll manage. Everyone loves us!" Yuffie piped, suddenly feeling happier as she remembered the response they had received at their last gig. The crowds had gone wild. "What's the name of this band anyway?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Trackside."

"Pfft, stupid name for stupid people," she said with a wave of her hand. "I don't even know why I got angry when our supposed rivals have a name like that!"

Tifa laughed despite herself as she turned back to the mirror. As she reapplied her makeup, she spoke up again.

"There's no point worrying about it. We'll just have to continue being the best."

* * *

When the bar door opened, the barmaid hardly glanced up. The pub was often busy that the arrival of any customer wasn't a big deal. However, as she raised her head to ask them what they wanted to drink, her mouth went dry. The raven-haired man met her gaze and threw a dazzling smile in her direction making her cheeks burn. 

"You're…you're Zack," she breathed. "Zack Donovan from Trackside!" she breathed excitedly. He grinned at her.

"That's right," he said. her eyes fell on the blonde beside him, whose hair was just as spiked up as Zack's.

"Cloud Strife," she squealed excitedly. "And Reno Sinclair!" By this time, she thought she was going to faint. Cloud remained expressionless but Reno flashed a grin that rivalled Zack's. Realising they hadn't come to talk to her, she pulled herself together. "What can I get you?"

"Three beers please doll," Reno said, tossing the money onto the counter. She nodded and they turned away to find a table.

"Um…can I have your autograph?" she asked meekly. The boys looked at each other. Reno shrugged.

"Sure."

She quickly grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, pushing it in his direction. He picked it up and hesitated for a moment. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Elena," she answered quickly, watching transfixed as he wrote her name and then scribbled his own. Zack and Cloud signed next. She whispered a thank you before going to see to their drinks.

"I didn't expect it to be so fast," Cloud said with a frown. He looked around to see everyone in the bar staring at him. Zack laughed.

"Get used to it smallfry."

"Don't call me smallfry," the blonde snapped.

"Ok then, Spiky."

"Don't call me that either!"

"I can call my baby brother whatever I want!" Zack retorted, sticking his tongue out. Elena wandered over with their drinks, glancing at Reno a couple of times before she disappeared again. Reno smirked to himself.

"Quite a babe," he commented. Zack shrugged.

"Suppose but she's not really my type." Reno snorted.

"Since when did you have a type? You sleep with nearly every bit of skirt you can."

Zack was stopped from saying anything when the door opened. The way Reno's mouth fell open caused him to look over his shoulder. Three young woman had walked in. One was wearing a denim skirt with a low cut pink tank top and black heels. Her long brunette hair was flowing down her back.

Another, darker haired female was wearing a slightly shorter black skirt and white top, her black boots reaching to her mid-thighs.

The last one was definitely the youngest. Her hair was short, the longest parts reaching her chin. She was dressed in jeans with a sparkly green belt and a top of the same dark leaf green shade with matching green flats.

"Starlight," he muttered softly. Reno nodded as the brunette glanced over to them. A look of shock registered on her face before she looked away. A second later, the women had bunched closer together. Zack snorted. "Why do women do that and think we don't know they're talking about us?" he asked the other two males.

The youngest female glanced over her shoulder, giving them a cold glare before she turned to talk to her band mates again. The reaction caused Reno to smirk.

"Looks like we've got to them without even doing anything yet," he chuckled.

"They won't give up without a fight," Cloud said warily. "They've been in the limelight for some time now. They won't want to give it up."

Reno waved his hand dismissively. "Course, they won't want to," he agreed. "But we're going to make them. There can't be two champions!"

* * *


End file.
